<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Across the Stars by Kaden (Koverstreet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491783">Love Across the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden'>Kaden (Koverstreet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Emma is a former Jedi Knight, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Ilum (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Regina is a Senator, Romance, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, The Lake Country, The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Regina Mills, and her bodyguard Emma Swan return to Naboo for a six month vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year everybody, I've had this story in the back of my mind for a while, and decided to have it be my first post of the year, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant, the Senate…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grand Convocation Chamber…</strong>
</p><p>Regina Mills, the Senator of <strong>Naboo</strong> was arguing against a bill that would increase the New Republic’s Military presence. After the end of the war against the <strong>Empire</strong> people have been debating for years whether or not to increase Military presence in case of a time a new threat emerged. Regina has been bitter the last few weeks, her six month leave was starting tomorrow, and all she wanted to do right now was go to her apartment and pack for her return to Naboo to reunite with her son Henry, with her bodyguard Emma Swan at her side.</p><p>Emma Swan, Regina’s personal bodyguard and head of security is a former Jedi Knight, she felt like her skills were better used outside of the New Jedi Order and her Master and head of the Order Luke Skywalker respected her decision. On her hip sat her Lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight, an elegant weapon from a more civilized age. She also carried an IB-94 Blaster pistol as a sidearm for ranged combat and has been known to use both in unison with a form of <strong>Jar’Kai</strong>, a Lightsaber fighting style with an emphasis on duel-wielding.</p><p>Chancellor Mon Mothma adjourned the proceedings for the day, Regina breathed a sigh of relief and set her repulsor pod to return to it’s docking place, Emma was there at the doorway leaning back with her arms crossed, the serious look she always donned when on the clock. The repulsor pod docked and Regina stepped off, “Tough argument Senator?” Emma asked as the two headed towards the outside with Regina’s windowed Rian-327 Airspeeder was waiting for them.</p><p>“I just feel like all we do in there is talk, and nothing gets done,” Regina replied, tiredness evident in her voice.</p><p>“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about that for the next six months,” Emma replied as Emma opened the door to the Airspeeder so Regina could enter.</p><p>Once Regina was safely inside the speeder, Emma got into the driver’s seat and drove to the Senate apartment complex. Once parked Emma got out and went around to let<br/>Regina out. The two women rode the Turbolift together in silence. Emma would steal a look at the beautiful Senator whenever she could, she was breathtaking to gaze upon, her voice smooth like music in her ears, Emma wished she felt the same way.</p><p>Believe it or not Senator Mills did feel the same way about her bodyguard, Emma was strong, independent and beautiful. Her long blonde hair mesmerized her, especially when it bellows in the wind, the fire in her eyes when she needs to protect her from an incoming threat, and the red leather jacket with ribbed sleeves making her look distinguished.</p><p>The lift reached the penthouse and the two women walked in, Emma went to run a security check, while Regina went to get ready for bed, after another day of bickering in the Senate all she had to do was sleep and tomorrow morning she would be on her way home to Naboo and her little Prince. It was the thought of Henry that kept her sane, she adopted him after his parents died during a skirmish with the Imperial Remnant, she has loved that boy ever sense and was glad that he and Emma got on well. Whenever Emma had the chance she would buy Henry a model kit of famous ships throughout the years. The one she bought this time was the <strong>Azure Angel</strong>, the legendary modified <strong>Delta-7 Aethersprite-class</strong> Starfighter flown by the equally legendary Anakin Skywalker during the early days of the Clone Wars.</p><p>Once Emma had finished up the security check, she went to check up on the Senator, she rang the buzzer, “Come in,” Regina said, and Emma opened the door with the next button.</p><p>“Everything alright Senator?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Emma, we’re alone you can drop the titles,” Regina assured the former Jedi.</p><p>“Sorry Regina I forget that sometimes when we’re on Coruscant,” Emma replied as she walked up to the window to gaze out at <strong>Galactic City, </strong>Coruscant the whole planet is one big city built atop layers upon layers of Durasteel, Concrete, and many other materials. On top it’s glorious, below, to say it gets dirty would be an understatement, especially the infamous level <strong>1313 </strong>you dear reader would never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.</p><p>“Emma, could you rub my shoulders, I have this ache in the back of my neck that’s been bothering me for the last few hours,” Regina requested.</p><p>“Sure Regina,” Emma complied as she walked towards Regina, the Senator’s back facing the blonde. Emma began rubbing Regina’s shoulders.</p><p>Regina immediately felt the hardships of the day leaving her, Emma’s hands worked wonders, she wasn’t sure if the Force was guiding her touch but at the moment she didn’t care. The tension left her body, “Okay that’s enough,” Regina’s sounding breathy as if she just left a spa, she lay her head on the pillow as Emma covered her with a blanket.</p><p>“Sleep well Regina, tomorrow we head for Naboo, and to Henry,” Emma said causing Regina to smile as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Emma went to her room, which was next to Regina’s so if she should sense something wrong in the Force concerning the Senator, she could respond earnestly. She place her Lightsaber and blaster on the nightstand next to her bed, took off her red leather jacket and changed into her pajamas. She lay down in her bed and slept, as she slept she dreamt of Naboo and it’s timeless beauty, it had survived the threat of a long dead virus, an invasion by the <strong>Trade Federation</strong>, and many other conundrums.</p><p>When Emma first met Regina, she was still part of the Jedi Order, she had rescued Regina from some thugs holding her for ransom and they have been good friends ever since. When Emma left the Order she didn’t hesitate to accept the job to be Regina’s personal bodyguard. Emma had fallen in love with Regina from the moment she laid eyes on her but kept it from her, so it didn’t interfere with her job of protecting her. She has long been hiding her feelings for the Senator because of her fear of the Dark Side, if Emma lost Regina she didn’t know what would happen, it was that fear that kept her from telling the Senator how she really felt. Emma had thought about contacting Luke about this to ask for his advice, but she never goes through with it assuming he had bigger things to worry about than the confusion one of his former students was going through.</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning…</strong>
</p><p>Emma woke up after a nice night of dream filled sleep, she got cleaned up and donned her clothes, after putting on her jacket she fastened her Lightsaber to her belt and her place her Blaster in it’s holster. She then packed the few possessions she brought with her from Naboo and headed to Regina’s room to see if she was up.</p><p>Sure enough Regina was packing for her journey back to Naboo, after six months of nothing but proceedings in the Senate that hardly go anywhere she was happy to let someone else take over before she had to return to repeat the cycle all over again.  All she could think about at the moment was returning home to her son, she put what was happening in the Senate out of her mind.</p><p>“Regina, are you ready?” Emma asked as she walked in to see how she was doing.</p><p>“Almost Emma, I’m just so glad to finally get away from all the politics for a while,” Regina replied.</p><p>“Me too, I hate politics,” Emma said dryly.</p><p>In about twenty minutes, the two women were driven to the landing platform. The <strong>H-type Nubian </strong>Yacht was waiting for them all fueled and ready to go. Thanks to her training under Master Skywalker, Emma was able to become an expert pilot very quickly.</p><p>Emma and Regina got into the cockpit, Emma sat down at the pilot’s seat while Regina sat next to her in the co-pilot’s seat.</p><p>Emma got the ship going, the engines ignited, and Emma started flying the ship. She headed for space and as she did so started imputing the coordinates for Naboo. Once they were clear of the Atmosphere she pulled the Hyperdrive lever and the ship went into lightspeed. “With the course I’ve set we’ll be in the Chommell sector in about six hours,” Emma said.</p><p>“Good I’ll be in my quarters,” Regina replied.</p><p>Emma gently grabbed her hand and asked, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine Emma, it’s just I don’t know what to think anymore, all we do in the Senate chamber is bicker back and forth and nothing gets done,” Regina replied sitting back down, “I’ve reminded myself several times that I’m doing this to make the galaxy a better place for Henry, but it feels like everything is on the verge of falling apart,  the Republic will become the <strong>Empire</strong> all over again.”</p><p>“Hey,” Emma said softly while getting up and embracing the burnt out Senator, “I get it, you feel like you have the weight of the entire Galaxy on your shoulders, you have to realize that not everything depends on you and your ability as a Senator, just for now forget all about that crap in the Senate and just focus on you and spending time with Henry.”</p><p>Regina returned the embrace and just felt the tension leave her body, Emma was always someone Regina could vent to when she needed too.</p><p>“How about you go and relax, and I’ll see what we have on this ship that I can cook.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you Emma.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and Regina arrive on Naboo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, got a new chapter for you, and couple of surprises in this, that's the only info you're getting now on with the story. Also thank you so much for your support on this story and all the other ones I have posted over the years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chommell Sector, The Mid Rim..</strong>
</p><p>The ship came out of Hyperspace and there she was, Naboo in all her beauty.</p><p>“It’s good to be home,” Regina said.</p><p>“Damn good,” Emma added causing Regina to chuckle a little, all Emma could do was smile at her, she then quickly returned to her duties of piloting the ship.</p><p>
  <strong>The Lake Country…</strong>
</p><p>The ship landed and a ten year old boy ran to meet the two occupants. The ramp had lowered, and Henry Mills ran up to embrace his mom, “I’m so glad you’re back Mom,” Henry said.</p><p>“I’m glad to be home too Henry,” Regina said eagerly returning the embrace.</p><p>“Hey, kid no hug for me?” Emma asked sarcastically.</p><p>Henry then let go of his mom and hugged Emma, the moment Emma and Henry had first met they clicked, Henry had always had a fascination for the Jedi and idolized Luke Skywalker as well as his father Anakin. Emma had also taken the time to teach Henry the various languages she has learned throughout her travels with Luke, from <strong>Shyriiwook </strong>to <strong>Mando’a </strong>she had so much she wanted to teach the young boy.</p><p>That night after dinner, Emma was outside the house practicing her lightsaber skills with a training remote. Her yellow blade illuminated the night around her, it was tense waiting for the remote to fire a stun blast, but when it did Emma deflected it easily. She may not be a Jedi anymore, but she still kept her Saber skills sharp. She then closed her eyes, using the force to reach out with her feelings. The remote then fired three stun blasts in rapid succession and Emma deflected all of them. Emma then shut down the remote and went inside.</p><p>Regina had been watching Emma train with her Lightsaber from her bedroom window, she had known Emma long enough to know that she was stressed about something. Regina had a good idea what it was, because she was struggling with the same thing, it was their feelings for each other. Regina could tell Emma wanted to tell her how she felt, but she didn’t know what was stopping her.</p><p>Emma put her stuff away and went to do a security check of the house. She checked in on Henry who was fast asleep in his bed, old 501st posters with Anakin and Captain Rex in front of their troops, model ships including the <strong>T-65 X-Wing, BTLB Y-Wing, and A-Wing </strong>amongst others. Emma quietly closed the door and continued towards Regina’s room. She hesitated to knock but did so, “Come in,” Regina said.</p><p>“Evening Regina,” Emma said walking in.</p><p>Every time Emma walked into Regina’s bedroom it was breathtaking, her room was large, the walls were covered in holo-photos, a bookshelf filled all kinds of reading material, a wooden desk next to a window.</p><p>Regina was in bed reading a book, even in sleep wear Regina was gorgeous, she wore  violet pajamas made of the finest silk, her hair was down and the glasses she wore while reading just made her more desirable in Emma’s eyes, by the Force she wanted her.</p><p>“Emma,” Regina said taking the blonde out of her trance, “are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine it’s just, I…”</p><p>“Emma it’s okay, tell me when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Thank you Regina,” Emma said as she walked towards the door, “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night Emma.”</p><p>Emma closed the door on her way out, and immediately let out the deep breath she had been holding, she knew, Regina knew and presumably the Senator felt the same way. Emma went to her room, it wasn’t anything special, a little splash of color here and there, her desk with datapads with Jedi and Sith history installed in them so Emma could keep herself up to date. Emma may have left the order, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t keep up on the history of the Jedi and their ancient enemy, the Sith. The room also had a meditation chair for when Emma needed to think.</p><p>Emma finally decided to bite the bullet and contact Luke and get his advice. She set up her Subspace Transceiver that was connected to a Holographic projector and waited for Luke to pick up.</p><p>“Emma,” said Luke as his projection appeared, “To what do I owe the pleasure.”</p><p>“I need your advice Master,” Emma said.</p><p>“Emma, you can just call me Luke you’re no longer my student,” Luke pointed out.</p><p>“Sorry Luke, I forget sometimes,” Emma replied chuckling and Luke joined in.</p><p>“Now what do you need advice on?”</p><p>“It’s about my feelings for Regina.”</p><p>“Ah,” Luke replied, “I sense that you’ve been struggling with telling her for some time.”</p><p>“I have, I love her, but my fear of the Dark side keeps stopping me.”</p><p>“Why would the Dark side deter you?”</p><p>“Because of what would happen if I lost her and what might happen to Henry.”</p><p>“I see, Emma remember what I taught you about balance in all aspects of the Force.”</p><p>“That both Light and Dark need to be balanced to coexist and leaning to close to either side could lead to unpredictable results.”</p><p>“Good, you still remember my teachings my old <strong>Padawan.”</strong></p><p>“How could I forget,” Emma replied, Luke Skywalker is a hell of a teacher, and the fact that he is a legend didn’t hurt either.</p><p>“Emma, you have nothing to worry about, focus on the now and just tell Regina how you feel.”</p><p>“What about Henry?”</p><p>“I have a feeling he already knows.”</p><p>“How? Wait are you saying that Henry is—” what she didn’t notice is Luke’s Hologram was gone.  Emma just ended up chuckling, of course Luke would throw her a curveball like that. She made the decision to talk to Henry first, she felt the need to get his blessing first before telling Regina.</p><p>Emma then got into bed and let herself drift off into a nice sleep, the serenity and beauty of Naboo eased her mind of her fears, a planet this beautiful had survived trying times, from the <strong>Trade Federation </strong>invasion to <strong>Operation Cinder. </strong>Naboo is a strong planet with an even stronger people, both human and <strong>Gungan </strong>alike willing to defend their home and keep it standing. Emma let the feel of Naboo’s serene lakes relax her mind, she slept soundly that night.</p><p>The next morning before Regina and Henry woke up Emma went for a run in the woods near the mansion. Emma did this every morning to wake herself up and exercise, part of being a Jedi for her meant keeping in good physical shape. It also helped her think about what was on her mind, like Henry being <strong>Force sensitive, </strong>the thought had never occurred to Emma. If Henry was Force sensitive, was she up to train him, things with her last apprentice didn’t turn out very well and it was one of the various reasons why she left the Order.</p><p>She returned to the mansion and took a shower before getting into to some fresh clothes. She saw Regina outside gardening, it was one of her hobbies when she had time, Emma also noticed Henry sitting at a nearby table reading a book about the Clone Wars, the real account not the Empire’s version.</p><p>“Morning Henry,” Emma said sitting down across from him.</p><p>“Good morning Emma,” Henry replied closing his book.</p><p>“Listen, I have to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“I know you’re in love with Mom,” Henry said taking Emma aback.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“I heard it in your thoughts, I take it you know I’m Force sensitive.”</p><p>“How long have you known my feelings for your mother?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Well I’ve known even before I discovered my connection to the Force, and you were pretty obvious.”</p><p>The two of them had a good laugh about that, “You have my blessing,” Henry said.</p><p>“Thank you Henry,” Emma replied as she got up and hugged the ten-year-old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and Henry have a couple of surprises in store for Regina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy MLK day everyone, please enjoy this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Later that night…</strong>
</p>
<p>Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Regina’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Regina said, and Emma walked in. “Emma, what is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Regina, I don’t know how to tell you this.”</p>
<p>Regina knew what she was hopefully going to say. Emma sat down on the side of the bed and said, “I’m in love with you, and I’ve had these feelings ever sense I rescued you that night on Coruscant,” she said as she took Regina’s hand.</p>
<p>Regina placed her other hand on top of Emma’s, “I feel the same way,” Regina said.</p>
<p>They rested their foreheads against each other, the fire coming from the fireplace bathed them in a warm, safe light as they kissed slowly and passionately.</p>
<p>The two women stopped to breathe, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Regina said.</p>
<p>“So have I,” Emma replied, her smile brighter than it ever was before.</p>
<p>They continued to kiss and then Emma was laying down against the pillows with Regina straddling her, “How far do you want to go?” Regina asked, her voice sounding so sultry that it gave Emma chills in the best way possible.</p>
<p>“As far as you want to go,” Emma replied running her hands up and down Regina’s perfect, gorgeous body. Regina felt Emma’s strong hands on her pajama clad body, she longed to know how they felt on her skin. Emma kissed Regina’s throat and the brunette moaned, it was music in Emma’s ears as she unbuttoned Regina’s pajama shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin. They kissed passionately as they relieved each other of whatever clothing was left until they felt each other’s skin and it was like heaven.</p>
<p>“I love you Regina, I’ll always love you,” Emma said in between kisses as she flipped Regina on to her back.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Emma you have no idea how much,” Regina replied.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they collapsed onto each other spent from their lovemaking. Emma lay down with Regina in her arms the two women eventually drifted off into a blissful sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning Emma awoke to the shower in Regina’s bathroom running. Emma decided to join her lover. She opened the shower door and walked in, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Emma said as she kissed Regina’s neck.</p>
<p>“Good morning, dear” Regina purred.</p>
<p>“Last night was amazing.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Regina said as she turned and began washing Emma, the feel of her hands was unbelievable. The two cleaned each other and kissed passionately, Emma used the force to wash Regina while she held her in her arms.</p>
<p>After having washed, Emma and Regina got ready for the day. They were making breakfast when Henry entered the kitchen, “Good morning,” he said.</p>
<p>“Morning Henry,” Regina and Emma said at the same time causing them both to chuckle a little.</p>
<p>“Mom, I have some big news, you might want to sit down,” Henry warned.</p>
<p>Regina sat down and asked, “What is it honey?”</p>
<p>“I’m Force sensitive,” the boy said.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” asked Regina.</p>
<p>“I’ve been able to hear other people’s thoughts, I thought it was just my imagination, Emma and I talked about it yesterday, and I wanted to tell you myself by the way.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Regina replied, grasping Emma’s hand underneath the table, “What am I doing now?”</p>
<p>“You’re holding Emma’s hand underneath the table and I’ve known about your affection for each other even before I discovered my Force Sensitivity.”</p>
<p>“He’s good,” Emma said.</p>
<p>“Reminds me of you,” Regina replied.</p>
<p>“Mom, I would like Emma to teach me, I don’t want to go to the temple on Yavin 4, it would mean being away from you.”</p>
<p>“Henry of course I’ll let Emma teach you while we’re here,” Regina said as she got up, walked around the table and embraced her son.</p>
<p>“Thanks Mom,” Henry said.</p>
<p>“Get ready kid, I’m not going to go easy on you,” Emma said, Regina looked at Emma and saw underneath that there was something making her nervous.</p>
<p>“Henry how about you finish your breakfast while Emma and I talk in the study,” Regina suggested.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Henry replied.</p>
<p>Emma and Regina went into the study and Regina closed the door.</p>
<p>“Emma what’s wrong and don’t say it’s nothing, I’ve known you long enough to know when something is troubling you,” Regina said.</p>
<p>Emma smirked knowing that Regina would notice.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you the whole story of why I left the Order,” Emma said, “I had an Apprentice, her name was Lily and behind my back she was studying the Dark side.”</p>
<p>“I thought studying both the Light and Dark sides was encouraged?”</p>
<p>“It is, but Lily she was seduced by the spirit of <strong>Naga Sadow </strong>an ancient <strong>Sith Lord</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Then what happened?” Regina asked.</p>
<p>“She ran off, it took me weeks to track her down, and when I did I found her on <strong>Mustafar</strong>, when I found her, she had given herself completely to the Dark side,” Emma felt tears building.</p>
<p>Regina and Emma sat down on the couch holding hands.</p>
<p>“We fought, and I had to kill her,” the blonde said as the tears began to fall.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Regina said.</p>
<p>“I knew I couldn’t be a Jedi after that, so I left and accepted your offer to be your bodyguard, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“Emma, you have nothing to be sorry for, what happened was tragic but there was nothing you could do, and I know you won’t let Henry have the same fate,” Regina assured her lover.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Emma asked as she wiped away her tears.</p>
<p>“Because I know you, you’re practically family and Henry loves you.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled at the fact that Regina believed in her, she then let Regina embrace her.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, “Come in,” Regina said.</p>
<p>Henry entered having heard everything, “I’m sorry about what happened to Lily, Emma and I promise I won’t stray from the path.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled and the two women opened their arms and the boy embraced them both.</p>
<p>“As long as I have you two in my life I know I’ll be a great Jedi,” Henry said.</p>
<p>“We’ll see, it’s not easy to become a Jedi,” Emma replied speaking from experience.</p>
<p>“I’m up for a challenge,” Henry said.</p>
<p>“That’s my boy,” Regina said, her voice full of motherly pride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts and what should be Henry's lightsaber color, he's not going to get it right away I just want to have an idea for future chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed everyone, I need some help deciding the color of Emma's Lightsaber, if you could put your suggestions in the comments below it would be a big help, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>